


He loves me...He loves me not

by HowToBeABeast101



Series: Love Blues [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But T'Challa is getting in the way of that, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, He's like 'nah this my girl', Italian Peter Parker, Italian Tony Stark, Okoye just wants her girl, Original Character(s) wants Okoye to, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Okoye, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, possessive t'challa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowToBeABeast101/pseuds/HowToBeABeast101
Summary: "Daddy I'm sorry, please st-""Shh love, this won't hurt at all."I shifted uncomfortably at the hand trailing down my body trying to move away from him, but he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him"Why did you do that Love,  no I have to punish you"Stormi is trying her best to keep her head above the water with her already hectic life but things go to shit when the King of Wakanda and his bodyguard seem to take an interest in her and the King has some primal tendencies to him and he won't let her go, even if her mental and physical health is on the line, but she keeps telling herself this 'This is love, it is and he loves me'





	1. Meet Some Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This my first story hope you enjoy this

Danielle "Stormi" Anderson

-Only close friends can call her Dani and Stormi

-Nicknames are, Stormi, Dani, Pup (Tony and Peter), Bambi (Tony),  

-Peter is her adopted brother and Tony is her adopted father

-She's into gymnastics and street dancing, and ballet

-She is also Italian and speaks the language and is also from Jamaica and speaks Patwa, Xhosa (Because she is secretly Wakandan), Portuguese, and Creole

-She is a natural-born mutant

-She was born in Jamaica and grew up there but also lived in East L.A

-She is an Orphan in The System™ that started out in Oakland but now is in the system in Queens

-Peter, MJ, and Ned are her best friends

-Is 17

-Can Sing

-Plays trumpet and is in Drumline and is in Marching band

-Is a genius and helps Tony and Peter in the workshop

Peter Parker (Only cause I changed him a little)

 - Has the nicknames Petie-pie, Petey, Bro (Stormi), Spidey, Anansi(Stormi and Shuri), Spiderling( Tony and Stormi), Underoos (Tony), Bambino (Tony), Bug boy 

\- Is 17

\- Can sing and dance (Only does in front of certain people), can also play trumpet

\- He is Italian and Brazilian

\- Stormi is his Adopted sister, Tony is his adopted father

\- Goes to the same school as Stormi and his best friends are Ned, MJ, and Stormi

\- Lives in Queens with his Aunt May and visits the tower regularly with Stormi

\- He is a genius and helps in the workshop with Tony along with Stormi

 

 


	2. Wake up darlin' it's a new day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Chapter, I hope you enjoy!

I woke up to the sound of people shifting around I and groaned.  _Fuck,_ I thought to myself,  _I have to go to the Tower today and I practice, oh well papa, inventing will just have to wait._ Then all of a sudden a voice rang out

"Everyone get dressed fast or you go without dinner tonight!  **NOW!"**

After Ms.Reeds stopped talking, all hell broke loose. Everyone was trying to hurry up and get dressed, some teens were helping the younger kids get dressed, including me, and trying to get dressed themselves, then we all tried to brush our teeth and make it within the time period Ms.Reeds gave us. I was done getting dressed and went to help the younger kids get dressed, and soon enough everyone was dressed and ready to go to school and rushed down the stairs to get breakfast. I managed to snag a piece of toast (with jelly this time!) and get out the door rushing over to Peter's place. Once I reached his building I slowed down and walked through the door, and headed up the stairs. Once I reached his door I rapped on his door when all of sudden I had gotten a vision

(This is Xhosa)

"Why do you have a bruise on your face?" 

_Xhosa? What? Did I meet someone Wakandan? I can definitely tell that's it a female_

"She is fine <DATA REDACTED> Please wait outside for me." 

_Okay so that new voice is male, and he seems to be a little defensive about the bruise_

"Yes <DATA REDACTED>, also <DATA REDACTED> is waiting for you in the lab"

_Lab? am I in Wakanda? They are speaking in Xhosa and English, and why was there a bruise on my face, did that dude give it to me? I have so many questions about this vision_

"Dani? Dani?  **DANI!"**

I was quickly pulled out of my state when I saw May looking at me quizzically, I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly

"Sorry Zia, I had just gotten this strange vision." May softened at that. "What was it about sweetie?" 

I scuffed my shoes on the floor below me, "That's the thing, I don't know, but I have a feeling that it was somewhere in Wakanda or someone Wakandan, they were speaking Xhosa." May pursed her lips in thought, "Maybe you can talk to Tony about this, or Strange." I smiled at her

"Thanks, Zia" I got a hug in response and then was pulled into the apartment. I put my bookbag on the chair and headed towards Peter's room and leaned against, waiting for how long it took for him to know I was here. 2 minutes later the door to his room was being opened and I walked in to see Peter pacing.

On the ceiling. Again. 

"Peter what is it now?"

"We are meeting the Avengers today, and we have marching band practice today as well." 

Shit. 

"Well fuck me in the asshole sideways, I completely forgot. Maybe we can ask if the can come over this weekend instead of today since we have practice."

"Maybe you are right, Dad would understand that we won't be able to make it, I'll text him real quick." 

peter grabbed his phone out of his back pocket, he started to text Papa but then was texted before he could finish, then Peter's eyes got comically larger and then a phone was shoved in my face. "First of all Peter, don't shove your phone my face again, let alone anything in my face and move it back." Peter flushed a little and I smiled at him, I stared at the screen before seeing what got Peter so nervous,

Dad:

Guess what underoos? King T'Challa is also going to be here today along with his little sister and some of his bodyguards as well, so Stormi will possibly have some competition other than you. 

I panicked slightly before I realized something.

Today is Friday. We don't have anything on Friday. 

I smiled lightly and watched Peter flail around some more until I put my hand to stop him. He stopped and looked at me, still nervous. "Peter, what is today?" 

Peter looked confused, "Today is Friday which means that we do- Ohhhhhhhh.", I smirked lightly, "Yeah, you had me panicking for no reason. you owe me spiderling.", he just sighed and hopped down from the ceiling, "Oreos double stuffed and some Swiss roll cakes?" I grinned, "You know me oh so well Petey-pie." I turned on my heel and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. I saw May putting some pancakes and scrambled eggs on a plate and turned around to face me. "I hope you like eggs and pancakes cause that's breakfast." I grinned and rushed foward to give May a hug, "Thank you so much, Zia, this really means a lot to me." May pulled back a little and gave me a warm smile.

"Of course I would sweetheart, you are my adopted niece and I love you as much as I love Peter okay?" I grinned with tears shining in my eyes and was pulled into another hug, with comfortable silence filling the area around us when it was soon broken by Peter. 

"A hugging fest with slight tears, what'd I miss?" 

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the plate full of food and sat down at the table as I watched Peter and May interact. 

"Aunt May I'm telling you we should do it! I think it would be fun!" 

I looked up at the both of them from my plate of food, "What would be fun?"

May turned towards me, "Peter thinks that we should go to Coney Island."

I furrow my brow in confusion, "That would be fun, but there must be something else to, I can tell."

"He wants to invite all the Avengers over for me to meet them but I have work and I can't even take a few days off." I glanced over at Peter who in turn looked back at me,

"You do know that it is nearly impossible to get all the Avengers in one place without a) Causing property damage, b) get kicked out, or c) get competitive over a game, so uh yeah unless someone is there to moderate them- and no Nat does not count, she sometimes get's involved too, better safe than sorry- so unless someone can moderate them then no, though Coney island does sound like fun." Peter whined, "You sound like a second parent and Bruce could, he could make sure they don't do anything stupid yet they can still have fun.", "Peter, Petey-pie, the highlight of my life, Bruce is the hulk, and he can get involved as well, so that rules him out.", May chuckled and interrupted us before Peter could respond, "Well hurry up you guys, Tony is taking you to school and picking you up from school and taking you to the tower. So chop-chop." 

I picked up the pace and was quickly finished with my food, Peter too, and we put our dishes in the sink and headed out the door and towards the elevator, Peter tugged at my arm causing me to see what he saw,

Captain America and his best friend James "Bucky" Barnes, standing with a barely contained grin. 

What the actual fuck? 

"Language." Steve chided gently

Did I say that out loud? Why are they here?

"What are you doing here?" Peter echoed my thoughts, the pair only smiled, and Bucky took over "Tony, of course, didja think that only  **he** would be taking you to school? Of course not, everyone wanted in. Even Nat." 

I huffed while Peter flushed, and then we were grabbed and being pulled towards the elevator and were gently shoved (coughpushed) into the elevator and we went down. Once we reached the front desk the woman took notice of Bucky and Steve and yelled me and Peter's name, we looked towards her and she waved at us, Peter smiled at her I waved. Once we were outside I saw a black SUV (Extra large for the sake of this story) and saw the window being rolled down and saw Clint waving at us and opened the door to reveal where Peter and I would be sitting. Tony looked back at us, "Hey kiddos, ready for school?"

"No." Peter and I said simultaneously, Steve threw us a look while Bruce chuckled, "I used to feel the same way about school, still do." I smirked at Steve and he just ushered us into the car to sit down. Bucky went before Steve and sat next to Tony in the passenger seat and gave him a shy smile, I cooed at the sight while Tony threw a glare at me without any heat to it. Steve got into the car and sat down next to Nat who next to clint while Bruce sat next to me. Tony pulled off and started singing a Marvin Gayne song" 

_Wake up, everybody..._

I smiled at him and listen to Peter talk to everyone else. Yeah, this was nice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zia- Aunt (Italian)  
> Sorry, this first chapter is short, I am trying this out for the first time. I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment and a kudos as well, Beastie out!  
> edit: I just realized that only part of this was posted so I am rewriting it, Beastie out!


	3. A day in Prison AKA School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StormBringer: And my doing to don't forget, and Peter's right, please stop texting before some if us get in trouble
> 
> Elsa: Everyone put their phones away so the urchins can resume their useless learning
> 
> BhadGirlRiri: See! Buck agrees that us going to school is worthless

~Third Person P.O.V~  
Dani chuckled as she watched Peter interact with everyone else, the conversation topic was Coney island.

"Come Spidey, you **k** **now** it's impossible for us to go somewhere without being loud and drawing attention to ourselves without getting kicked out."

"Sam someone can watch over us like Bruce or Natasha." Bruce opened his mouth to respond but Natasha beat him to it, "Sorry Маленький паук, Clint would convince Bruce to do something stupid and I would start a competition with Bucky and Clint about aim it would all get out of hand." Peter huffed and crossed his arms over his chest muttering traitor and Stormi reached over and ruffled his hair and he pouted even more. Clint took notice and reached over to pet Peter's hair but before he could Tony pulled up to the school. Talk about saved by the bell.

Stormi and Peter shared a look before sighing, Bucky noticed and frowned at them, "What's the matter?" Peter looked down at the floor and Stormi looked out the window and Bucky frowned even more, "Then let's play Hookie me." Tony however shut that idea down quickly, "Oh no they aren't, Peter and Stormi need their education and just because they don't like school, now are you two getting bullied because I can have them out in a instant."

The two teens looked at each other and Peter spoke first, "It's not that bad, I promise Flash never gets physical with us." Natasha however saw straight through the teens lie and called them out on it, "Try again." Stormi glared at Natasha who just shrugged. "Flash justs bullies me and Peter but it's fine." Bucky frowned even more, "Why don't you fight back doll? I know that you and Peter both are more than capable of doing so." Peter answered first "We could seriously hurt him and people would be suspicious of us."

Tony pursed his lips in thought, "Maybe cap and deer eyes can help you with your strength or Me, Cap, and Bucky will deal with it or we can go to the principal about this. The two teens paled at the older man's words, then before they had to answer the warning bell rung and Peter and Stormi smiled and tumbled out the car and headed up the stairs but before they could head into the doors all the avengers yelled out at the top of their lungs (Nat, Tony, Clint, Sam, and Rhodey) "WE LOVE YOU!!!" Stormi kept her head down and Peter face flushed and they muttered a small love you too causing them to beam and drove off. The two genuises sighed and hurried inside before they were late. Apparently some people heard the Avengers including Flash.

Great way to start the weekend.

As soon as the double doors closed everyone swarmed around Peter and Stormi.

"Penis and Emo girl why were you in the car with **The Avengers**!?"

"Do you personally know the Avengers? Or did you pay them?"

"Whose single?"

"Did they say they love you!?"

Stormi and Peter rolled their eyes at the amount of questions being asked. They headed towards AP physics and sat down while the teacher was starting to take attendence. Stormi and Peter both felt a buzz in their pockets and fished out their phones to see a text from the group chat for the Avengers.

_Papa: His Royal Kitteness along with his sister and some others from Wakanda will be added to the group chat and Bucky and Sam will be picking up Stormi and Peter, and Riri from school. Kamala and Harley will be picked up by Nat and Clint_

_Papa added T'Challa to the Earth's Mightiest Heros_

Stormi clicked her phone off and grinned to herself. She couldn't wait till school was over and she glanced over at Peter and could tell  that he couldn't wait either. Sam and Bucky were hilarious and always seem to make everyone laugh, even on missions. Her phone buzzed again and Stormi went to put her phone on silent (Peter already put his phone on silent after Papa texting them) and stared at the messages. It was from Shuri, T'Challa's little sister.

Stormi unlocked her phone again (She should be paying attention but she already knows all this and Peter wasn't paying attention either, he was drawing formulas for the web-shooters) and glanced at the messages,

_T'Challa: Hello Tony, May I go ahead and add Shuri and some of the Dora Milaje to this chat_

_Papa is typing..._

_Papa: Go ahead Garfield, I was hoping you do so anyway_

_T'Challa added Shuri, Okoye, and M'Baku to Earth's Mightiest Heros_

_Shuri: Brother what is this?_

_Spidey: Can you guys not, Stormi, Kamala, Harley, and I are still in school, please text later_

_Papa: Sorry underoos, when can you all text?_

_StormBringer: During Study hall or Lunch_

_Spidey: Also nice to meet you everyone (who is new), My name is Peter_

_StormBringer: Mine is Stormi_

_Katniss Changed group chat name to Coney Island_

_Katniss: I'm Clint, the Katniss thing is Tony's doing_

_Spidey: Stop texting please!_

_StormBringer: And my doing to don't forget, and Peter's right, please stop texting before some if us get in trouble_

_Elsa: Everyone put their phones away so the urchins can resume their useless learning_

_BhadGirlRiri: See! Buck agrees that  us going to school is worthless with me_

_Papa: He called you an urchin, and Bucky stop encouraging the kids_

_BhadGirlRiri: Details, Details Man of Iron_

_Elsa: This payback for the Elsa thing_

_Papa: You love it_

_StormBringer: You haven't denied it yet_

_Elsa: I keep forgetting you and Peter are Tony's kids_

_MissM: @Wakanda crew Sorry about them, I am Kamala, aka Miss Marvel_

_M'Baku: Wakanda crew?_

_Shuri: Everyone from Wakanda in the chat_

_M'Baku: Oh_

Stormi quickly turned her phone off before she got in trouble, also feeling offended at Bucky calling her a urchin. She turned her attention to the teacher tuning Mr. Delvin out. He was talking about Redox reactions, Stormi   
and she could tell that he was tuning out the teacher too. The bell rung and students stood up and began filing out the door. Stormi stood and stretched as she waited for Peter to finish packing his stuff up.

"Ready for History?"

Peter only nodded and began walking down the row of desks with Stormi following behind. The duo waves by to the teacher and shuffled out the door and into the hall. Mj and Ned where standing at their lockers. Ned looked over where Stormi and Peter were walking from and waved.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Nerds."

The three teens rolled their eyes and Peter gave Mj a Cheshire cat grin, "Doesn't that make you a nerd by association since you hang around us?"

Mj glared at Peter and he ducked behind Ned and Stormi, said teen moved away and Peter gave her a betrayed look in response to which she laughed and start to changed her books out.

"Come on we don't want to be late to History, Peter and I can't afford a detention today."

Peter seemed to remember and hurried to change his books. Ned noticed and quickly became excited.

"Oh do you have _Avenger_  business today?"

The three other teens snapped their heads at him before shushing him.

"We do, we are meeting King T'Challa, his sister, and some of the Dora Milaje after school today."

Ned AND Mj eyes widened comically.

"Why are you so chill! This is nothing to be chill about!" Mj rolled her eyes at Ned's reaction. "As much as I hate to admit it, and I really do, Ned's right, we are coming over."

Peter nearly slammed his fingers in his locker and Stormi stared at the girl in shock.

"No."

"Why?" Mj countered

"We need to let them get situated before having people over, maybe this weekend or tommorow." Stormi stated.

"Uh guys we really should be going now."

"Crap, Ned's right guys we gotta go."

Mj sighed and relented. The four teens headed towards History and saw Riri already there. She took notice of them and grinned, waving them over to the empty desks. Students were still heading in and there were plenty if seats for the group of friends to sit. Stormi sat in front of the girl with Peter next to Riri and Mj next to Stormi with Ned behind her and next go Riri.

_BhadGirlRiri: History group chat activate_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't know Hookie is basically skipping. 
> 
> Riri Williams goes to school with Peter and Stormi
> 
> Ned and Mj already know about the Avenger stuff
> 
> All the names that appear are on Stormi's phone except for Katniss and Elsa everyone has that.

**Author's Note:**

> I may not be able to update regularly but I can try to, also Comment and leave a kudos. Hope you enjoy! Beastie out!


End file.
